The inspection and/or working on, as painting or repairing the inside of a large drum, as one about 50 feet high has been a time taking, expensive task to perform in the past. Before, either hoists were used from several stories high to lower an inspector's platform or painter's platform into an opening in the top of the five story drum or scaffolds have had to be built inside the drum for performing the work necessary to be carried out, whether it be merely inspecting the internal wall surface or repairing the walls. This temporary scaffolding can be very unsafe if much work and time are not put into them, which time, as 3 to 4 days. means more down time for the drum. With repairs requiring four to eight days, the total down time of the drum can amount to a substantial loss and accordingly should be reduced to as little as possible. The disclosed invention may be used in any drum, such as but not limited to, a coke drum in a delayed coking unit for restoring petroleum fractions in an oil refinery.
Accordingly, features of this invention reside in a saving of time and expense by permitting rapid, thorough inspection of the coke drums in sections or intervals, pinpointing and evaluating repairs, and improving start of repair time.